In a communication network, such as, for example, a network where a cable modem termination system (“CMTS”) communicates with a plurality of subscriber premise equipment devices, such as cable modems, at individual subscriber's locations, it is desirable to balance the number of subscribers using a given upstream communication channel to avoid a scenario where multiple heavy users are assigned to one channel while several other light users are assigned to another. When too many users are each using a large amount of bandwidth relative to the capacity of a given communication channel, all of the users of the given channel suffer reduced transmission rates.
The Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (“DOCSIS”), which is known in the art, implements certain features, such as dynamic channel change (“DCC”) and upstream channel change (“UCC”) to facilitate changing channels for a given user, even during a given session. However, determining when to change a channel is not part of the DOCSIS specification, and service providers may want to set different criteria for when a user/subscriber device is to change from one channel to another. A desired distribution of subscribers to available channels may be based on a variety of factors, such as ability to provide an agreed upon level of service that users pay varying amounts for based on the level of service desired, and network infrastructure matters, such as whether a particular branch of an HFC cable plant is out of service, as well as other factors.
Although it may be desirable to change the channel a particular user is assigned to after a given cable modem has complete its ranging and registering process, ranging and registering being known in the art, it is also desirable to assign channels during the initialization process. A measurable amount of time is used when a channel is changed during a session, thereby resulting in a potential for signal and message distortion, such as, for example, jitter and/or latency, which are known in the art. This can be irritating when a channel is changed during a telephone call where Voice over IP is used in providing telephone service, as sometimes a two or three second delay can interrupt a conversation while the channels are changed.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and system for facilitating intelligent assignment of channel resources such that channel changes during a session are rare. Furthermore, there is a need for a method and system for changing channels such that efficient use of the communication network is dynamically maximized when needed, while still minimizing the number of changes made during a session.